RWBY: A Weapon By Any Other Form
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: Weapons aren't just tools to be used to fight, they are living beings with hopes and dreams, but what should happen if a weapon gained a human body?


Chapter 1: A new old friend

Dark, it was very dark. There was some light pouring in, not enough to see clearly though.

"Of course I'd wake up here." He sighed with an amused look, he ran his hand up the object behind him. "Okay, definitely the right place." He confirmed, the object behind him was all too familiar to him. "I guess I'm playing the waiting game." He remarked to himself as he realised that he could be stuck here a while. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a group of familiar voices. 'Time to make a first impression.' He thought as the door slowly opened, he fell face first onto the floor in front of the locker he had woken up in.

"Uhmm, hello?" An immediately recognisable voice greeted, obviously confused as to why someone had just fallen out of her locker. Before he could respond he was picked up and pushed against another locker.

"Why were you hiding in my sisters locker!" An all too familiar blonde yelled.

"There is a perfectly reasonable and hardly believable explanation for that." He choked out. "But first... could I be allowed to breath?" He asked, he was dropped onto the floor and quickly caught his breath before hopping up onto his feet. He brushed his unruly black hair out of his eyes and cleared his throat, he then turned to the younger of the sisters. "It's nice to finally be able to say this out loud. Hello Ruby, it's nice to meet you. I'm Crescent Rose, I hope I've performed up to your expectations." He introduced himself with a bow.

"Crescent Rose?" Ruby questioned.

"I know it may seem unbelievable, but I promise I'm telling the truth. I could list all of my components or..." Crescent Rose began to defend himself before being hug tackled by his maker.

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up." Ruby squealed happily.

"It's not a dream, I'm really here. Somehow..." Crescent Rose assured.

"I still don't believe you." The older sister commented.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to Yang, I doubted Ruby would believe me as well and yet I was just tackled." Crescent Rose responded. "I can prove myself though, I think..."

"Oh really?" Yang questioned as she pried Ruby off of Crescent Rose, he jumped up onto his feet and took the weapon Crescent Rose out of Ruby's locker and handed it to her.

"I think this should work." Crescent Rose sighed as he closed his eyes, he began to fade into small floating lights that flew into Ruby's scythe. "Wow, that actually worked. I was beginning to brace myself..." The weapon rattled as a nervous voice laughed. The lights flew out of Crescent Rose and the human version of the weapon was standing in the same position he had disappeared from. "Believe me now?" He asked with a smile.

"I... I'll believe you for now." Yang sighed.

"Oh, we should introduce him to Weiss and Blake." Ruby suggested.

"Weiss... Oh yes, the ice queen. I have a few things to say to her." Crescent Rose smiled devilishly.

* * *

"And we're still supposed to believe that you're actually Ruby's scythe?" Weiss asked.

"Did you not see the light show?" Crescent Rose shot back.

"Yes, it was a lovely magic trick that proves nothing."

"Oh I'll show ya a magic trick." Crescent Rose said as two sickle sized versions of the scythe connected by a chain appeared in his hands, he pointed one of the sickles at Weiss. "How's this for a trick?" Crescent Rose asked.

"Well... I suppose that is harder to explain, I'm still not entirely convinced." Weiss huffed, Crescent Rose scowled at her.

"Can't we just agree that Crescent really is a human version of Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked.

"Crescent?" Crescent Rose questioned.

"It'll be difficult to keep track of which version of you we're talking about if we keep referring to you as Crescent Rose, so Crescent will be your first name and Rose will be your last name." Ruby explained.

"In a sense, doesn't that make me your brother?" Crescent asked.

"I guess so." Ruby nervously laughed.

"How did Crescent appear?" Blake asked, all eyes fell on the one in question.

"Eheh, I'm not exactly sure how I appeared in this form. I've always been alive and I've always wanted to be able to stand next to Ruby, but I never thought that I would become human." Crescent explained.

"So you've always been alive?" Blake questioned.

"I think so, I remember waking up after having just been made. Though there are some hazy parts, but I've been alive for a few years now."

"That doesn't clear much up." Blake pointed out.

"I am here and breathing, I can think and I have memories, I am alive by human standards." Crescent stated, the room was quiet after the slightly aggressive sounding statement.

"Sooooo... how are we gonna bring this up with Ozpin?" Yang asked.


End file.
